Mega Man X
Mega Man X, or simply "X'" for short, is a major character of the [[wikipedia:Mega_Man|'Mega Man]] franchise, specifically the primary protagonist of the [[wikipedia:Mega_Man_X|'Mega Man X']] sub-series. He made his debut in Eden and the Forgotten People. Canon X is the primary protagonist of the Mega Man X series, which takes place a hundred years after the Classic Mega Man series. He is a long-time member of the Maverick Hunter organization, from field operative to commander and even leader at one point. X was created long ago by Dr. Light, the creator of the original Mega Man, and was the first android with the ability to freely feel, think, and act exactly as a human would. Pre-Convergence It is not exactly specified what X was exactly up to before he made his appearance in the event, but it is assumed he was attending to his usual duties as a Maverick Hunter back at his home world with Zero. Plot Involvement Eden and the Forgotten People He had fairly limited involvement with the active plot, his interactions limited to Zero, his love interest Rose, whom he had dueled with in the tournament early on, and the two Stand users, Diego Brando and Vanilla Ice. Roughly halfway through the event, he would adopt a Pokémon and name it "Mikhail," after Rose's old dragon, and to a lesser extent, also named after Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack, an esteemed robot scientist who appeared in the Classic Mega Man series. Epilogue(s) Eden and the Forgotten People With the Murder Tale coming to a close, he intended to return to his home world with Zero and Rose. Before long, an acquaintance of Rose's by the name of Accord would appear and give Rose the choice to either go with X, remain in the base to fight against the mysterious Reaper threat, or return to a timeline where all she had known from her old world was still alive and well. X gives Rose the free choice to choose whatever she wanted, and in spite of that, Rose would ultimately kill Accord, apparently revealed to be a fake, and choosing to go with X. Once that had settled, the two of them, along with Zero, would return to their home world peacefully. X would think over the risk of becoming close to Rose, comparing his situation to Zero's past failure of protecting the one he loved, before deciding that he would fulfill his supposed limitless potential to protect Rose no matter what. His epilogue can be viewed [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Vanilla_Ice here]. Character Relationships * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Zero Zero] - A major character from the Mega Man X ''series who also debuted in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. The two of them are close friends and co-workers at the Maverick Hunters organization. * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Rose Rose] - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Drakengard_3|'Drakengard 3']]'' who also made her debut in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. They began their relationship as rivals and later, allies, after dueling each other in a tournament that took place early on in the event. Their love for each other would be professed near the end. It is unknown if X knows of Rose's demise. Trivia * The exact point of the canon timeline in which X hails from is somewhere between the events of [[wikipedia:Mega_Man_X4|'Mega Man X4']]'' and [[wikipedia:Mega_Man_X5|'Mega Man X5']], as demonstrated from the available powers he had at his disposal when preparing to fight in the tournament early on in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. * Though his A.I., or rather, mental age is estimated to roughly be at least 30 years old at this point of the timeline, his actual physical age is closer to around 100 years old. * X is mentioned in side story Curse of the Flower, where it is revealed that Rose ultinately left him so she could die in her own world. Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Survivors